The present invention relates to foreign object detection (FOD) of a wireless power transfer system, and more particularly, to a method for performing wireless charging control of an electronic device, and an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, a conventional wireless power transfer system may comprise a conventional transmitter pad that is arranged to charge a conventional electronic device wirelessly. As a foreign object nearby, such as a metallic objects or magnetic object, may absorb energy from the conventional transmitter pad, the foreign object may be heated. In a situation where the temperature of the foreign object increases rapidly, it may be harmful and dangerous. In order to solve this problem, some conventional FOD methods are proposed. However, further problems such as some side effects may occur. For example, inaccuracy of the input power estimation of the conventional electronic device may cause a false alarm or detection failure. In another example, the input power estimation of the conventional electronic device typically relies on a hardware component that may need to be carefully tuned in a design phase or a mass production phase of the conventional electronic device, causing related costs to be increased. Thus, a novel method is required to enhance the accuracy of the input power estimation for electronic devices that are wirelessly charged.